A Bubbline Halloween
by Princess Rosie Petal
Summary: What better way can Marceline spend Halloween than at Princess Bubblegum's Fall Ball? When PB needs her help, Marceline decides to take a chance. Can things go back to how they used to be? Or is their love lost forever? Marceline's POV.
1. Chapter 1

October 31st. The day of Princess Bubblegum's Fall Ball. Well actually, it was the night._ How very convenient Bonnibel._

Right now, I'm cruising through the clouds. If I was any higher, I'd be in Lumpy Space. Not like anyone would be there, only smooth people wouldn't show to this party.

Normally I despise Balls, or really anything that makes me come out of my cave. But come on, it's Halloween: ghosts, demons, werewolves. Totally my Scene.

I start my quick descend down to the Castle doors. I know I could easily float threw a window, but I can't resist messin' with the banana guards._ Weenies._

I land with a loud thud to make my presence known.

"Alright y'all! The Vampire Queen is here!" I say obnoxiously  
to the guards and surrounding Candy People, who've been waiting in line for who knows how long. I try pushing past them, but they cross their pointy stick thingies across the entry.

"Not so fast Missy. Where's your invitation?", one of the guards says._ Oh no he didn't._

"Do I look like I need an invitation?" I said flashing my fangs, hissing, and floating so I towered over them. "Or do I need to change into something worse?"

They chuckled "Nice costume kid. Now get to the back of the line."

Ugh! I could go all demon on them in a split second, but I wouldn't risk tearing my dress. I've had this thing for 700 years!  
I push down my anger. "Fine. Here, take it." I say pushing my invite towards them. Of course I have an invitation! It's just cooler pretending to crash the party!

They look at me astonished, before the fear sets in. "My sincerest apologies your Highness.  
We thought you were an impostor and-"

"Enough!" I yelled cutting him off. "Now let in all of these Candy People and I might spare your life."

"But we're under strict guidelines from-"

"You DARE to deny me?" I shout, morphing my face into something that will surely scar him for life.

"Of course not! Everyone may enter!"

There are cries of happiness throughout the crowd, as I soak it in. "I know, I know, I'm awesome. Now let's make this party crazier than Party Wolf's!"

All the little costumed candies, run past me into the doors. As I follow, my over sensitive ears pick up a guard whispering to his Co-worker, "Why ever does the Princess keep inviting her?!"

_If only you knew man. If only you knew._


	2. Chapter 2: Unacceptable Condition!

**Hey guys! This one was a bit rushed and mostly dialogue, but I think you'll like it! **

* * *

I expected a party! I expected this to be wild! I expected this to be more Halloweenish for Pete's sake!

This...this is not what I expected. Bonnie took Halloween and made it into a formal event.

All the elite Candy guests had on ball gowns, the food was fancy, the whole atmosphere was high class! The only thing that resembles Halloween is the color scheme: Orange, black, purple, and green. There's not even anything red for me to drink.

As a certain Lemon fellow would say, this party was in UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION! _I gotta find Bonnie._

"Marceline!" I hear from behind me. I turn and see Finn pushing his way through the crowd. I see the boy is in his same old outfit, but he has left his hat at home and combed his hair.

"Hey dude." I say once he's close enough. "Have you seen Bonnie?"

"Who?" he says giving me a confused look. Not that that means much. The kid's always confused about something.

"PB."

"Oh, yeah, I saw her upstairs in her Bedroom last."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You were in her bedroom?"

"What? Junk no! I...I just saw her going up there! That's all I-"

"Whatever dude." I say ending the conversation as I fly to the stairs.

I look up flight, after flight, after flight._ Glob I feel bad for suckers who can't just fly up the middle._

As I reach the top, I hear Bonnie's voice shouting. I stop outside of her door and listen for a sec.

"What do you mean you wont be showing! You are already an hour late and you now tell me you won't be here! What the Cabbage?! Fine! I'll find another performer, you butt!"

By this time I had silently entered the room and found a comfy place in the air, without my presence being noticed. "What was that all about Bonnie?"

She gasps and spins around until she spots me. "Glob Marceline! You scared the bajabers out of me!"

I blinked at her.

"Well if you must know, my singer just quit on me. I have no one to entertain my guests!"

_Ha!_ "That's a simple fix."

Her eyes lit up "Really? How so? Do you know someone that can be here on such short notice?"

"Sure. My Scream Queens can come in the blink of an eye." I smirked, knowing she would have no other options.

"No."

"I knew it. Now let me just-wait, what?"

"I said no. I do find your band's music to be invigorating, however, the genre is not suitable for this occasion."

_She's gotta be kidding_. "Bonnie...it's Halloween. Our music is perfect for this."

She cocks her head_ cutely, if I do say so myself._ "What is a Halloween?"

"You can't be serious right now. You know, Halloween. The holiday on this day every year. Where little kids dress up like something scary and get candy? I figured this would be a big thing in the CANDY Kingdom."

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You've never wondered why all your little Candy People run around in costumes this time of year? Or why your doorbell probably rings nonstop?"

Bonnie furrows her eyebrows, "I don't believe I have ever noticed. I didn't exactly have time to participate in children's events while growing up. Royal duties and all."

Ouch. Too much responsibility to even trick-or-treat. That must have sucked.

_But you should have known that Marceline. Where were you when she was spending her Halloweens alone? Why did you never take her out? No wonder she dumped you._

"None the matter." Bubblegum says, snapping me out of it."The pressing issue is that I still need an act. Will...will you sing?"

"You just said you didn't think my style went with the party." I questioned, clearly confused.

"No no, I said your band. You and  
I both know that alone, your music is a lot softer and more meaningful."

I feel the blush spreading on my check. _Glob dammit, why does she still have this affect on me?_ "You...you think so?"

"I know so. Well? Will you do it?"

"Yeah. Anything for you Bonnie."

Out of no where, she wraps her arms as much of me as she can reach. I slowly drop down to the floor and hug her back. It's nice to be wrapped up in her arms once more. She's so soft and warm._ And I'm the opposite.._

I'm the first one to pull away, knowing that if I held on any longer I might never let go.

"Thanks..."She pauses for a moment "Marcy."

She said Marcy. She actually said Marcy.

Lately, she's been saying I have no right to call her Bonnie anymore. But she just said Marcy.

That might not mean a lot to anyone else, but that's the sign I needed. A sign that things **CAN** go back to the way they used to be.

A sign of hope.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first story that wasn't a one shot, so I could really use suggestions and critique. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Take a Chance

Princess and I are backstage, getting ready for my performance. I look out into the crowd._ Glob._

I've played for hundreds-no-thousands of people at a time before. But that was with Guy backin' me up on Keyboard, Bongo on Drums, Keila on Guitar, all while playing heavy rock.

This is different. This crowd is high class. My team isn't here. It's just me. I have to play one of my songs in front of all these judgmental eyes.

_Where is this coming from?! The Vampire Queen ain't no wimp! Who cares what these proper citizens think of me? Who cares if they don't like my style? Who-_

Bonnie. Bonnie cares and this is for her. _ You're doing this for her._

So back to my worrying.

Suddenly I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. "Marcy."

I look up and meet Bonnie's eyes. By her look, I can tell she's been reading me like an open book.

"I know your scared," She started. I tried to interject to remind her nothing scares me, but she beats me to it "BUT it's no big deal. When you're up there, just pretend you're singing to me." She looks hesitant for a moment, but continues. "Like you used to. Back in...those days"

I just look at her, at a lose of words, surprised that that even came to her mind.

"Well, right, it seems it is time." She walks out to on the stage, gives a short speech, then introduces me.

"Now for a special treat. Please welcome singer, and personal friend of mine, Marceline the Vampire Queen!" There's a rawr of excitement throughout the crowd as I come on stage. I watch Bonnie exit, as take a seat in the air in front of the mic.

I close my eyes for a moment, not wanting to start until it was dead silent. I start strumming the first few cords on my Axe Bass. Right before I start singing, I open my eyes and look over at Bonnie. _Just pretend you're singing to her._

_"La da da da da_  
_I'm gonna burry you in the ground_  
_La da da da da_  
_I'm gonna burry you with my sound _

_I'm gonna drink the red_  
_From your pretty pink face_  
_I'm gonna give you kisses_  
_All over the place_

_Cause I know you_  
_Better than you do_  
_Your sweet tastin' skin_  
_Makes my head spin_  
_All these years_  
_Can't end in tears_  
_Give another chance _  
_To this romance_

_La da da da da _  
_I know it could all be fine _  
_La da da da da_  
_I'd hold on tighter this time_

_We're the same people_  
_We were before_  
_You're the only one_  
_I truly adore."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Road She's on

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating...a lot of stuff has been going on. Kinda killing my romance mood ya know? But here. Enjoy. _

* * *

"Mar-ce-line! Mar-ce-line!" The crowd cheered me on like I was the most famous person alive. I've performed countless Bonnie themed songs, each time drawing them in a bit more. Hopfully she's having the same reaction.

The princess had long ago disappeared from my sight, but unlike her I couldn't just walk away from all my new fans. So I just kept playin' on, hoping she could hear these songs from my heart.

But now it's getting late and I still need to actually talk to her. I cleared my throat and the crowd immediatly shushed. "Well guys you've been great, really, but I think 6 encores is enough."

Dissaproving mumbles spread throught the crowd. I hear a fan start crying loudly saying 'No! You're so rad you cannn'ttt leave meee!' I'm almost touched until I realize it's cinnimon bun._ Some day I'm gonna ask Bonnie what his problem is..._

"Dont frett y'all. My Scream Queens are always available." That seems to calm them down enough. I float away without another word.

"Marceeelliinnee! Marcy! MarMar! Marmalade!"_ Sigh._ Finn again.

"Yo?"

The young boy stops infront of me and stares. His eyes are searching me, like he expects me to talk first. Well then. "Finn I don't have time for this. Spit it out or move on."

"I heard rumors. Rumors about who your songs were about. They're true aren't they." He says it with a straight face, not giving me any indication of what he's thinking.

_There's gotta be a way out of this._ "Finn! I thought you were a rightous hero dude! Spreading rumors is not very noble." A year ago, this would have fooled him. He would have shouted 'Glob, I didn't realize! How can I restore my honor!?'

But not today.

After a few long moments on the recieving end of his death glare, he points behind him. "The road you're on leads to nothing." He sends one final dirty look and pushes past me.

I stand there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what just happened.

After who knows how long, music starts playing. Slow music, the type played for a gushy romantic dance. This snaps me out of it enough for me to see what Finn was pointing at; Princess Bubblegum in the arms of another.

_No. No this can't be happening. Bonni doesn't date! Not unless it's me and in secret! No no no. Who is this jerk?! He looks like a Banana Guard who's lost his peel! She wouldn't date a citizen would she? Not a wimpy one like that! She deserves so much better than him!_

"No...this can't be...no" I can barley hear my desprate mumbles as my head goes crazy trying to think of logical explanations.

But the more I stare, the more they both seem to be in complete bliss. By the way they're dancing, you can tell they're in love. More importantly I can tell. And it's destroying me from the inside out. I want to just fall on my knees and cry. But something's stopping me. It's the worst part about this.

Bonni seems happy.

Truly happy.

_And I'm not the cause._


	5. Chapter 5: Deep in the Garden

**What y'all don't like Braco? Well I loves him! But don't worry, this is a Bubbline story after all.**

* * *

"Oh my Glob everyone! Look at Bubblegum dancing with that yellow hunk! I thought the Princess doesn't date?! This is so lumping SCANDALOUS!"

Seconds ago LSP had come up asking about some "Lushous Vampire" Marshall Lee that I MUST know (because apparently since I'm the Queen it means I know all the hottest vampires). After finding me irresponsive, she followed my gaze towords Bonnibel.

And here we are, everyones eyes turned towords Bonnie, expecting some sort of explaination.

The Princess seems more than happy to fill us in. "Oh yes everyone, this is my Suitor and the love of my life Braco-"

For the last twenty or so minutes, I had been glued to my spot, watching the couple. But now, I felt like I would explode if I didn't get out of there that very second. I turn and start soaring away as fast as possible._ Not that anyone notices...there to busy listening to Bonnie saying something about how he's her new 'soul purpose in life'. Glob, that doesn't even sound like her._

I find myself flying in autopilot to somewhere I haven't been in years: the candy kingdom garden. The garden goes on for acres and it's beautifully kept, although anyone rarely goes far in. Bonnie and I always did though. We had a special spot in the deep center, just for us. It was a hill that had been hollowed out, forming somewhat of a cave. It used to be the perfect place to run away together, because it provided enough shade where I could go even in the brightest of days without having to worry about getting burned.

That being said, it has a lot of good memories. And that's what I need right now: something good.

I arrive only to find that there is someone already here. I can hear sobs echoing through that cave. "Hello?" I ask, stepping into the darkness.

"MARCY! Oh I KNEW you would find me!" I'm tackled into one of those legs-wrapped-around-body hugs before I can comprehend what's going on.

"Oh Bonnie" I hear myself whisper and lightly hug her back, before I'm fully there._ No. This is wrong. She just told the whole kingdom she loves that Braco guy._ "Bonnie Stop it." I say, pushing her off of me.

She looks so hurt, that I almost want to pick her back up and tell her everything is okay. Then I remember, I'm the one that's hurt right now. "WHY BONNIE?! Why would you lead me on all day, making me think that I had a chance, when you're 'courting' some LOSER guy? Huh? And then you rub it in my face with a big announcement of your deep, profound LOVE?!"

I wanted her to be sobbing even harder or at least put up a fight. Anything to show that she feels an ounce of my pain. But when I can bare to face her, she's making that face she always makes when figuring out why her science experiments went wrong._ Really Bonnie?_

"Oh, I see!" She says eventually, as if she found he answer she was looking for "You're talking about Braco!"

"Well...well duh! You were there!"

She smiles. _She is actually flippin' smiling._ "You misunderstand. That was not me, that was P-bot." _As if that means anything to me._

"Ugh, Bonnie, what are you talking about?"

"It's...it's actually a funny story. Braco wouldn't leave me alone and Pep-But wanted me to get out more, so I invented a Princess Bubblegum Robot- P-Bot - and killed two birds with one stone. I couldn't give them what they want, so I made someone who could."

_Oh. How very Bonnibelish._ I took a second to process it all. "Why couldn't you be with Braco?"

The Princess steps closer, wraps her arms around my neck, and looks my in the eyes "Because my heart belongs to another."

And with that, she closed the distance. I gasped, having not being kissed with such a passion in a long, long time. Instead of using this opportunity to deepen the kiss (which I would have done) she pulls away and giggles at me. "I've missed you." She says.

"You don't even know the definition of the word...did you hear my songs?"

She laughs. Oh her sweet laugh. "Of course! I had to walk away because I was crying so hard!"

We both laugh at the bittersweet concept. When it dies down though, Bonnie takes things a bit more serious. "Listen Marceline. I know we have a lot of unsolved problems and questions for each other, but for tonight, can we just be together?"

I pretend to consider this for a second "Hmm, on one condition."

She rolls her eyes at me "Yeah? And what might that be?"

"Let me show you Halloween."

* * *

**Anyone see that coming? lol. But really, how are you guys enjoying it so far? I would really appreciate some feedback, I'm still pretty new at this. Also I'd love to do a collaboration with someone so PM me about that. Hope you enjoyed so far:) **


End file.
